Dealing With the Impossible
by kneptune99
Summary: Hermione Granger is ready for her sixth year at Hogwarts. Because the seventh years are on a trip, she gets to be Head Girl. Little does she know, the Head Boy is Draco Malfoy. Having to deal with this, along with the ever-looming threat of the Dark Lord, Hermione has to stretch her limits to the extreme to deal with the stress of friends, family, and the slimy ferret.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, let's go!" Mr. Granger yelled up the stairs. Hermione let out a loud huff and shook her head. _Can he not wait just a bloody moment?_ She thought. She was trying to get ready as fast as she could, but she had to make sure she had everything.

_Ok, I have my textbooks, my robes, and the cage for Crookshanks, plenty of quills and ink…What am I missing? _Hermione thought to herself. She mentally went through everything she forgot to bring to Hogwarts, some of which included textbooks, extra quills, extra ink, and on occasion, Crookshank's cage. She finally reached the end of her list and sighed. She brushed her scraggly brown hair out of her eyes. _I'll just brush it on the way there._ She said to herself.

"I'm coming!" Hermione shouted as she pounded down the stairs carrying her large suitcase and bag. "Okay, let's go." She opened the door to her yard where her mother was waiting impatiently in the passenger's side.

"About time, Hermione!" her mom scolded at her.

"Sorry mum; had to make sure I had everything." She said as she opened the back door and got in. "Let's not waste any more time than we need to!" her father soon came out of the house and into the driver's side. He started the car up and drove until they reached the train station. Hermione opened the door and breathed in through her nose. She loved the smell of train smoke. Her mother and father soon came out after her. Hermione looked around at the station. It didn't change since the last time she'd seen it. There were still the same old musty brick walls, the dirty floor, and that strange man who always stayed at the same spot every day looking for money. Hermione walked forward until she reached a brick wall located between Platform 9 and Platform 10. It looked cleaner than it did last year, but it didn't matter, Hermione had to go through it either way. She saw a trolley parked next to the wall and grabbed it. She put her suitcase on first, then her bag, and then put Crookshanks—who was in his cage—on top. Building up speed, she ran to the wall at full speed. She couldn't help to close her eyes as she ran through the wall and came out into another train station.

Smoke hit her face and she coughed. Her parents soon came out after her and followed her to the lavender train. She pushed her way through the large crowd of people all chattering about what to do at Hogwarts and how they were going to miss their family. Wondering where Harry and Ron were, she spotted Neville hugging his parents' goodbye. She waved to him. He saw her and waved back. Somebody tapped her shoulder and she turned around to see her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Mum, you do this every time." Hermione said, jokingly rolling her eyes.

"I can't help it Hermie." Her mother replied as she wiped a tear from her eye. She embraced Hermione in a hug lasting what she counted as at least 2 minutes. Finally her father broke it up and gave Hermione one too. However that one too was broken up by the sound of the train whistle.

"Well, I better get going." Hermione stated as she walked to the third car down. Walking into the car she was hit in the face by a chocolate frog. A young boy Hermione guessed was a first year ran up to her and peeled the frog off of her face.

"Sorry miss!" he said apologetically.

"It's alright." She said back, chuckling to herself. Walking down the aisle she saw through the sliding glass door Harry and Ron. She opened the door and shouted to them 'Hello!'

"Hey Hermione!" both boys said in unison. She smiled and sat down.

"Hey guys, how was your summer?" she asked.

"It was good. Well, as good as staying with the Dursley's can get, I guess." Harry said.

"Mine was good too. How about yours Hermione?" Ron said.

"It was okay. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts, though. I'm so excited for this year!" Hermione squealed in delight.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because, silly! I'm going to be Head Girl this year!" she said back at him. Harry and Ron exchanged curious glances and Hermione laughed. "It's because the seventh-years aren't going to be here this whole year."

"Why not?" Ron queried.

"I'm not sure, but I'm betting Dumbledore will explain it all in when we get there." Hermione said. "Anyway, I can't stay long—I have to go to the Head Girl and Head Boy coach. Mandatory, I guess." She then got up and opened the door and walked out. She headed towards the end coach, wondering who the Head Boy would be. Sure, she was ecstatic that she was Head Girl—she had dreamed of being Head Girl ever since her first year—but the curiosity factor put butterflies in her stomach.

She finally reached the last coach after triumphantly heading through the packs of first-years ever-so-hyper for their first experience at Hogwarts. As she slowly opened the door to the coach, she shouted 'Congratulations!' at whoever it was that was Head Boy. She caught her breath and sucked in a gulp of air.

Of course, that person had to be the slimy ferret.

"Malfoy?! Is this a joke?" Hermione screeched loudly. _How could he _possibly _be Head Boy? His dad probably had to threaten to fire Dumbledore so he could. Malfoy doesn't deserve it. _An angry scowl crossed her face. Draco chuckled.

"Hello Granger. Can you send in the Head Girl? I've been waiting for at least 10 minutes now." He said tauntingly.

"I _am_ the Head Girl for your information disgusting ferret." She replied. She took Crookshanks' cage off of the trolley and set it onto the ground. She watched the orange cat cautiously walked out. As Crookshanks did so, she menacingly hissed at Draco. She giggled. "Aw, even Crookshanks doesn't like you. That would put the tally up to about half the school then."

She set her small bag on her seat and prepared herself to heave the large suitcase up onto the top storage compartment. Letting out a slow breath out, she suddenly pulled it up and started to place it onto the storage compartment. The bottom of the suitcase hit the edge of the compartment. Hermione's face began to redden. With all her might, she tried to push it up the rest of the way, but it was no use. She let go of her pushing, thinking that the suitcase would drop to the floor harmlessly. But no, of course, it couldn't go down without hitting someone on the way there. And of course, that person had to be Hermione.

All the air was knocked out of her as the suitcase hit her chest. She was hit to the floor and the suitcase landed on her stomach. She could hear Draco laughing hysterically at her.

"Well, don't just stand there, help me!" She said, fully knowing that he wouldn't. Her stomach started to ache, and her breathing was getting shallower. Her wand was in her pocket, so she pulled it out.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She said. The suitcase gently lifted off of her stomach, and her breathing regulated. She set the suitcase down on the floor. Annoyed with Draco's selfishness, she grasped her small bag and smacked it against his shoulder. He let out a loud 'Oof!' and she laughed. He got an angry face and stood up and drew his wand.

"Want to try that again, Granger?" he asked threateningly. She too stood up and drew her wand, already thinking of what spell to use on him. They had a stare down until it was broken up by an old gray-haired woman pushing a cart chocked full of goodies.

"Now you two stop that right now!" she yelled. Hermione obeyed the command, but Draco didn't. His wand didn't lower, and now he was facing the old woman. She gasped, fumbling at her pocket, searching for her wand. Before either of them could cast a spell, the trains whistle blew loudly, signaling that they were almost to the school. The old woman scurried off before Draco could say anything.

"Darn woman…" he said under her breath.

"You better get into your—never mind." Hermione faltered. She looked the other way, looking for something to distract her from him. _Ah! The suitcase!_ She thought and she opened it revealing her gigantic array of items. She spotted her robes and grabbed them before Draco could see the contents.

"Hiding something?" he said with a smirk.

"No. Everyone has to have their privacy. Even me." She retorted back. She walked to the back of the coach and slid the curtain across, cutting a wall between her and Draco. She took her clothes off and changed into her robes. She opened the curtain back up to reveal that Draco was already changed. _Did he actually listen to an order this time? Probably not. _She thought. She walked past him and motioned Crookshanks back into her cage. She opened her smaller suitcase and pulled out her gold badge that read: Hogwarts Head Girl, Hermione Granger. She pinned it to her chest and watched as Draco did the same. They both sat down and waited in awkward silence until the train stopped and the whistle blew. They both stood up and walked to the exit. Hermione beat him to it and she speed walked out of the coach. She was glad to see Harry and Ron walking towards her also.

"Guess who's Head Boy?!" she said furiously.

"Who?" Harry said.

"Malfoy!" she stated. Both boys looked very surprised. "I know! I don't know how he got to be Head Boy, but he did it!"

"His dad probably had to bribe the school to get him the place." Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement. "Come on, let's go. Don't want to be late." All three headed towards the exit. They filed out and stepped into the surprisingly cold summer night. They all spotted Hagrid trying to herd the first-years to the boats.

"Hi Hagrid!" they shouted at him in unison. He waved at them and was about to speak when a first-year kicked him in his shin. He turned to face the young kid and started to scold him when the crowd of people pushed Hermione, Ron, and Harry to the carriages. They stepped onto the black carriages pulled by an invisible force, or as that was what it appeared to be. Harry explained to them yet again that they were pulled by the thestrals. They reached the school in a matter of minutes. They hopped off and headed towards the main gate. The door opened and everyone filed into the Great Hall, which was brightly lit by the floating candles that burned brightly. At the stage sat the teachers at their own tables.

Filch yelled at some of the students as they tracked mud into the Great Hall, and Hermione laughed. She missed this school. She noticed Dumbledore at the front of the Great Hall signaling the students to sit down at their appropriate table. Everyone was soon seated. Just as the last student sat down—as if on cue—the doors to the Great Hall opened again and in filed the first-years. They filled in the back as Dumbledore waved 'Hi' to some of them. They gave an awkward wave back and went silent. When the last student came in, Dumbledore clapped his hands for everyone to be silent. The Great Hall suddenly quieted and Dumbledore spoke.

"I'd like to say hello to all the first-years!" he said with a friendly smile. "Also, because all of the seventh years are away for educational purposes, I'll introduce the new Head Girl, Hermione Granger; and the new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione was dumbfounded at first that she had to walk up to the front of the Great Hall, but soon made sense of the situation and stood up. She spotted Draco at the Slytherin table also standing, and she rolled her eyes. She still couldn't believe that she had to share the position of Head Girl and Head Boy with _him_. Trying to make the best of the situation, she made her way to the front of the Great Hall. Everyone at the tables—except for the Slytherin table, of course—clapped for her accomplishment. She smiled as gracefully as she could considering the circumstances. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Hermione reached the front where Dumbledore was waiting with a pleasant smile on his face. She looked at his face and a million thoughts went through her mind. _How does he keep his beard so shiny and silvery? Does he condition it with something? I wonder if it takes him a long time to do it. Maybe he has to do it with magic. Well, probably, because he's, like, the best wizard ever. I wonder what we're going to have for the meal. Oh, I hope there'll be some chocolate cake. O love chocolate cake. Maybe the elves will put a slice out just for me. Do they know that I like chocolate cake? I'll have to tell them. Maybe after dinner. Yes, that's when I'll do it. _She thought as she shook Dumbledore's hand. He broke it off and shook hands with Draco. He spotted her looking at him and he grinned. She silently though to herself: _Ugh, this is going to be a long year. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! i'm new to this whole fanfiction thing, so i forgot to make an author's note on the first chapter. Well, anyway, I hope those of you that are reading it like! i try to upload a chapter every few days of so, but sometimes i might have a slight pause where i don't write as much...Well I don't want to keep you waiting, so without further adue, here's my story!**

* * *

After the handshake that Draco had with Dumbledore, Dumbledore said that Hermione and he should shake hands.

"Um, I'll have to say no—"Hermione was cut off when Dumbledore gently pushed the two together. She retracted her hand, as well as Draco, but Dumbledore was persistent. He grabbed the two sixth years' hands and put them together. The two awkwardly shook hands. Hermione's hands felt as if Draco's hands were sweaty, along with her own. After about 5 seconds of handshaking that Hermione can conclude as _the _most awkward moment of her entire life, Dumbledore signaled that the students could start eating, and he waved his hand, and the food appeared before everyone on the table in a flash. There was an assortment of different foods like pork chops, steak, potatoes, green beans, croissants, bread, and even chocolate cake! Hermione shouted hooray in her mind as she sat down back at the Gryffindor table.

"Well that must've been awkward." Ginny said to Hermione.

"Extremely." She replied, rolling her eyes. Harry and Ron agreed and nodded. She tried to push the thought away and focus on her friends. However she wasn't really in the mood for talking. She just wanted to lock herself away in the Gryffindor common room and read textbooks. Mostly all she did during the dinner was pick at her chocolate cake and stare at a bruised spot on an apple with a blank look in her eyes. Her friends knew well enough that she wasn't in the mood for talking, and they left her alone. Soon the dinner was over and Dumbledore said goodbye to the students and dismissed them. Hermione sighed in relief and stood up and headed towards the Gryffindor common room along with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They just reached the shifting staircase when Hermione heard a voice speak.

"Hermione, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." Professor McGonagall said. She motioned for Hermione to follow her.

"What's all this about Professor?" Hermione inquired. She heard the sound of their footsteps on the stone floor reverberate through the corridor.

"Since you've become Head Girl, you'll have to have new living arrangements. Your things have already been taken care of." The professor replied. They veered off into a smaller corridor and up a long winding staircase. There was an odd silence until they reached the top of the staircase and came upon the doorway. Professor McGonagall opened the door and revealed a large room that looked as modern as a regular Muggle home. Hermione gasped.

It was a large circular room. The center was covered with a large black rug. On top of the rug was a round white couch that lay upon half of the center of the room. There was a thin sheet of shiny fabric that hung from the ceiling and touched the floor. The sparkly material was hung around half of the center of the room, behind the couch. Above the couch was a large black chandelier that had about 20 separate bulbs that glowed brightly from candles. The floor was a dark wood that was polished nicely and was very glossy. There were two doors off to the sides of the room that were a rich brown color with a golden doorknob. The wall was a light beige for half of it and the other half was all glass that showed a glorious view of the castle grounds below.

"Woah…" Hermione said in awe. "This is amazing."

"Well, if you are the Head Boy or Head Girl, you get a bit of an upgrade." She said with a smile.

"But, why are there two doors?" Hermione asked, hoping that she wouldn't give the answer that she didn't want.

"Um, well—" McGonagall was cut off when the door on the left opened and revealed Draco Malfoy. _No, no, no, no, no, NO! _Hermione thought in terror.

"Professor, why is this necessary _at all_?" she asked McGonagall. She heard Draco smile and let out a small chuckle.

"This happens for every Head Boy and Head Girl!" McGonagall replied.

"But why?!"

"Because, there might be important business that both Heads might need to attend to and discuss. Rather than having to repeatedly going between dorms, you both just stay here!" McGonagall said, beginning to lose her temper.

"But—"

"No buts Ms. Granger. You are staying here, whether you like it or not!" she replied, walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Hermione let out a loud puff and sat down on the couch.

"Oh, don't worry, Granger. It's not that bad." Draco said mischievously. "I kinda like it. It gives me more time to spend with you."

Hermione lost all stability. She stood up suddenly and looked at Draco. He was wearing a loose fitting robe and was holding a mug. She got a disgusted look on her face and raised her fist. In that moment she remembered the time in her third-year when she punched Draco across the face. She launched her arm and it hit Draco on his left cheek. He received it and dropped his mug to the floor. He stepped back and held his cheek. She realized what she had done and ran to the other side of the room, opened the door and stepped in before she could hear what Draco had to say. She shut the door and sighed. Slouching to the floor with her back against the door, she wondered what had brought her to such a thing. _I mean, I know he was being annoying, but did I really have to punch him? Yes, yes I did. He needs to know his boundaries. So what if I punched him. I didn't even punch him that hard. Then again, he is a winey little baby. Alright, I just need to deal with his annoyingness _without_ punching him. Or, should I? Oh, I don't know!_ She thought, banging her head against the door. She thought at first that she should apologize, but then thought against it. Then she heard a knock at the door. She groaned and then stood up and looked through the door, as if facing Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?!" she half-yelled.

"This isn't Malfoy, Hermione. It's Ginny." Ginny said. Hermione jumped up and opened the door. The door revealed Ginny, who was smiling. "Hey, I just saw Draco. Did you punch him? Oh my gosh, you're awesome."

"Ha ha, I guess." Hermione responded with a chuckle. Ginny walked into the room. Hermione looked at it, as she didn't get a good look at it before.

The room, unlike the center room, was square with a soft white carpet that covered the whole floor. The bed—which was located in the right corner farthest from Hermione—had a large beige comforter with black and white stripes and small pillows that were also black, beige, or white. A large black dresser stood on the opposite side of the room. The walls were a light tan and complemented the bed. In the middle of the room was another chandelier which was white with about 10 different bulbs. Below it was a huge table with four chairs. On the other side of the room was a big stainless steel fridge polished to perfection. Next to it was a small cabinet filled with different pieces of crystal and china and silverware. There was also a great big window that stretched across one wall that gave a marvelous view of Hogwarts Lake. To the right of the bed was a door that Hermione guessed was the bathroom.

"It's so big…" Hermione heard Ginny say in awe.

"Not as big as the living room, though." Hermione said.

"That's true." Ginny said as she opened the door to the fridge. She gasped, then reached in and brought out a gigantic chocolate cake and a big bottle of sparkling water. "It's chock full of stuff. Even a turkey!"

Ginny set down the cake and sparkling water on the table and then walked over to the cabinet and pulled out two plates, two forks and a knife, and two wine glasses. She set them onto the table and cut into the cake. She motioned Hermione to the table as she cut her an extra-large piece of cake. She motioned for Hermione to come over, and Hermione then slowly sulked over to the table and sat down. She took the piece of cake graciously and grabbed a fork while Ginny poured her a glass of sparkling water. She took it also and drank it. Then the two ate cake and drank fizzy pop until Ginny finally broke the silence.

"You know, you probably won't have to spend the whole day with you, right?" Ginny asked innocently.

"I'm not sure," Hermione responded, swallowing. "I didn't get my schedule yet."

Then, as if on cue, the door flew open and in came Draco, carrying a letter.

"What are you doing in here?!" Ginny asked rudely.

"I have Granger's letter, Weasel." Draco responded, handing Hermione her letter. When he faced her, she saw that her punch had left a bruise on his right cheek. She laughed uncontrollably as she grabbed the letter.

"What are you laughing at Granger?" he said in disgust.

"Nothing, just…" she couldn't stop laughing. "Do you need an ice pack for your bruise?"

This time even Ginny joined in and they both laughed. Before Hermione could open her letter, Draco took it from her and sliced it open. He compared both his and hers and then chuckled, Hermione soon realized what he had done and stole the letter back along with his. She then realized what he was laughing about. Her face was washed of all emotion when she found that all her classes were identical to his. _Identical_. She and threw his letter at him. He caught it and then Hermione got up and pushed him out the door. Before he could get fully pushed out, though, he stopped at the doorway.

"You have some chocolate in your teeth, Granger." He said with a rude grin. She screamed and he chuckled loudly as she shoved him out and slammed the door on him. She let out a huff and marched to the bathroom and shut the door. She sat on the toilet and rubbed her face. A few tears escaped her eyes and she sobbed a bit.

"Hermione, I'll just come back later." Ginny said.

"O-okay." Hermione said, her voice cracking. She didn't know why she was crying, she just guessed it was stressed at first, but now it was something more. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but she knew it was something. Sitting on the toilet, she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. _Pull yourself together, Hermione._ She thought to herself. Wiping her eyes, she looked around the bathroom. The sink—which was very modern looking. It was one of those standing up sinks that Hermione couldn't figure the name of—was the first thing that you saw when you entered. After that was the toilet which was enchanted so it could be heated or cooled or even flushed automatically with just a wave of your wand. Next was the shower, which was humungous. It was easily 12 feet by 12 feet and was made of smooth-as-glass stone. There were four shower heads, each on a different side of the shower. Along with that, there was a shelf on one wall with a bunch of various shampoos and body washes. The stone was a combination of light and dark browns, with some other mellow oranges. Hermione was tired, so she just stripped down and went into the shower. She washed her perfect brown hair at least 10 times and stayed in the shower until her hands looked like skin colored raisins. After about an hour, she stepped out and dried herself off. She then changed into her pajamas and fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up the next morning by the sound of a loud owl hoot. She moaned as she rose her head up from the pillow. Looking around, she wondered why she had to wake up so early. Then, she realized that the Heads had to present at 7:00—for a meeting every day. She slowly walked to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and got in; it was 6:45 right now, so Hermione hurried and soon got out and changed into her clothes. Pinning her badge to her shirt, she grabbed a cinnamon roll from the fridge—it was magically still warm—and b ate it as she opened the door into the living room. _Thank Godric he isn't here_. She thought to herself. Making sure she had her wand in her pocket, she walked out of the room and down the spiraling stone staircase that seemed to go on forever. She soon reached the bottom and entered a small corridor that led to the other hallway which led to the corridor that led to all the others corridors which led to the classrooms. _How can Hogwarts be so amazing and so confusing at the same time?_ She asked herself. After a series of turns, she finally made it to the classroom that the meeting was held in. Everyone there included McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, who was rubbing Draco's cheek with a wet washcloth. As soon as she came in, she rolled her eyes in her head. _He's such a baby._ She said to herself.

"Why hello, Ms. Granger." McGonagall said disapprovingly.

"What's all this about Professor?" Hermione responded, trying to sound as innocent as possible, knowing full well what McGonagall was leading to.

"It has come to my attention that you and Mr. Malfoy are having some, shall we say difficulties, in being Head Boy and Head Girl. He has just come to me and said that you punched him across the face. That is not the type of behavior that I expect from a Head Girl, especially you." She said with a stern look on her face.

'I know, Professor, and I apologize." She said back.

"Oh, I don't want an apology. I believe it was _Draco _who wanted it." The professor said. Hermione's face sunk to the floor. She looked back up and saw Draco standing there with a puppy dog look on his face.

"I-I-I-I'm, um. Sorry." She said, her face red. Draco snickered under his breath, and Hermione could see it.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, I believe that you also provoked Ms. Granger into doing so, so I wouldn't be laughing." McGonagall snapped at him, and he immediately stopped. "I have given this quite a bit of thought, and I have decided that—to teach you a lesson in behavior as well as kindness—both of you will participate in detention after school tomorrow. I don't want any buts of any kind. Oh, and if either of you skip the detention, you will be stripped of your membership and get another 3 detentions. That will be all." McGonagall said, walking out with Madam Pomfrey not far behind her.

"Are you really that much of a baby that you have to report me punching you? You bloody git." Hermione said.

"I did it to put you in your place, Granger." Draco replied, chuckling to himself. He rolled her eyes. They sat in silence until the bell rang, signaling breakfast. They quickly ran out and into the Great Hall, which was already filled with students. They sat at separate tables—of course—and greeted their friends.

"What was your meeting about?" harry asked Hermione.

"I have detention with bloody Malfoy!" Hermione responded, as if almost in agony.

"What?!" Harry, Ginny, and Ron all said in unison.

"That's what I said!" Hermione responded. "Apparently I 'punched him too hard' or something like that." Hermione said, making air quotes around "Punched him too hard".

She made an extra emphasis on the last sentence, and so Draco—whose table is to the left of the Gryffindor's table—noticed and grinned that mischievous grin that he always did. She rolled her eyes and focused on the food that had magically appeared in front of her.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys like it! Just wait for the next chapter, it gets even better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you soooo much for reading my story, it means a lot to me that you guys read my story and are following it! It's gonna get good, so just hang on. Well, without further ado, here's my chapter three!**

* * *

During breakfast, Hermione ate eggs on toast and a glass of orange juice. She ate them silently until the owls arrived carrying letters. One landed on Hermione's eggs. She ripped it open eagerly and hoped it was from her mom. Thank goodness it was. The letter asked how school was going so far, and Hermione laughed, as her classes hadn't even started yet. After she read it, she set it down and noticed Ron, who was staring at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing…" Ron said back, his cheeks getting scarlet. Hermione giggled and turned to harry, who was on her left.

"So, what are you going to do with the whole Draco situation?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know. I guess just try to ignore it and get through the year without strangling him." Hermione said and laughed. Harry laughed too. "But that might be hard. I mean, I have all the same classes with him."

"Ha ha, yeah." Harry said in agreement. "Well, it won't be too bad. I'm in some of your classes."

"Yeah, so that's good." Hermione said, smiling at Harry. He smiled back. They both laughed and went back to eating. Soon, the breakfast was over and the students were dismissed to their first class of the day. Hermione had to go back to her room, however, because she had left her things there. She hurried off to the stairwell and reached the door, when it opened and revealed Draco, who had his things in hand.

"Ready for detention tomorrow?" he snickered.

"Just shut up, Malfoy." Hermione retorted.

"Well, that's no way to act, Head Girl." He said, waving his finger in straight lines, and making the 'Tsk, tsk, tsk' noise. She had to use all of her strength not to slap him silly. Pushing past him, she made sure to shove him on the way. He laughed as he walked down the stairwell. She quickly grabbed her stuff and headed down to her first class: Herbology.

"Hello, Hermione." Professor Sprout said as Hermione entered the greenhouse.

"Good morning, professor." She said back with a pleasant smile.

"Well, class, today we'll be doing hands on activities" The professor said, "Using the plant Alihotsy. Now, can anyone tell me what is it used for?"

"It's a shrub in which you eat the leaves. The leaves cause hysteria, and are the cure for the melancholy-inducing syrup from the plant Glumbumble." Hermione stated plainly.

"Good-job Hermione. 20 points to Gryffindor." She said. For the next hour all the students picked the leaves off of the plant, mashed them up, and put them into separate vials. Hermione herself earned 40 points for Gryffindor. The next class she had was Charms. She sighed, as that was the class that she was all alone, with no Harry or Ron or even Neville. Still keeping her head up, she headed towards Flitwick's class. When she got there, she was the only Gryffindor. The rest were either from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or the worst, Slytherin. The only student she actually recognized was Parvati's sister Padma. She waved 'hi' to her and sat down at the table in the very front of the room. Padma sat moved from her previous seat and sat down next to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione," Padma said to her.

"Hi Padma," Hermione said back with a smile. "Thank goodness somebody I know is in this class."

"Ha ha, that's not good," Padma said back with a frown.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll live," Hermione said with a smile. She then noticed Draco, who was sitting at the table on the left of her in the right sided seat.

"Good morning class. I guess all of you already know who I am," Professor Flitwick said with a smile. Hermione silently laughed. Flitwick was her favorite teacher. He was so lenient on work and really fun. Hermione laughed and brought out her quill and parchment.

"Oh, those won't be necessary today, Ms. Granger," Flitwick said. Hermione smiled and nodded and put them back away. "Today, we'll be discussing the Confundus charm. Can anyone tell me what it is used for?"

Hermione raised her hand, followed by Draco. She gave him a slight scowl and raised her hand higher.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Flitwick pointed to Draco. Hermione cursed herself and lowered her hand.

"Well, sir, the Confundus charm is used to cause the victim to become confused and often forgetful and prone to follow simple orders without thinking about them." Draco said, and then looked at Hermione with a sheepish grin. She quickly turned away and huffed.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy! 20 points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick said. He then began to talk about the charm and its uses in life. Hermione zoned out—she already knew all there was to know about it—and began to doodle on her parchment without Flitwick noticing. She was brought back to reality, however, when Flitwick asked her a question.

"Ms. Granger?" Flitwick pressed on.

"Wh-What?" she said, taking her head away from the drawing.

"I asked you to give an example on a use of the Confundus charm." The professor said.

"Oh, right. Um, well sir. The Confundus charm could be used to distract a person from doing something. It depends on the situation, though. For example, if my friend, Harry Potter, was going to, say, grab the Snitch during a Quidditch game; I could use it to distract him from doing so. He would automatically stop what he was doing and be dumbfounded. But this only happens if used correctly." Hermione said, impressed with herself. Flitwick's face lit up and he smiled.

"Correct, Ms. Granger! Fifty points to Gryffindor," Flitwick said. Draco snorted, and Hermione shot him a deadly glance.

"Ooo, what are you going to do about it?" he whispered at her.

"I know how to use the Confundus charm, Draco, and I'm not afraid to use it," She threatened quietly. He again snorted and chuckled.

"Both of you better stop," Flitwick said with a disappointed look on his face. Hermione instantly shushed herself. She made sure to pay attention for the rest of the class period. At the end, Hermione rushed out and headed towards her next class, which was Arithmancy. She speed-walked towards the classroom, as it was on the other side of the castle. Mainly, though, she wanted to avoid Draco, who was getting even more annoying by the hour it seemed. _Ugh, why does he have to be such an annoying git all the time?_ She thought to herself.

She made it to the classroom and sat down in the seat located in the very front. Taking out her parchment and quill along with her ink, she mentally smiled to herself. Arithmancy was her all-time favorite subject. She even loved it more than Charms, which at the start of Hogwarts had been her favorite class. To most it was difficult, but for her it came easy. However others like Ron had tremendous trouble with it. When he had first started the class out—as he didn't know what it was about—he had never known it would be so hard. When he had homework in the class, Hermione always volunteered to do it for him. She didn't mind, she loved doing it. Because of her help, Ron passed the class, but just barely, as Hermione refused to do a fraction of the work, and insisted Ron at least attempt to do it. He rejected the idea immediately, and he ended up failing the assignment, which counted for at least a quarter of his grades. He had been mad at her, but she called him ridiculous, as he passed the class. Ron agreed with her, and vowed never to take the class again.

The teacher—Septima Vector—walked in and set her things down on the table.

"Good morning, class. Please pull out your textbooks and turn to page 293. Now, I know that's pretty far ahead, but I think most of you have taken this class before." Vector said. Hermione turned around and saw the rest of the class, which included only seven other students, one of which was Draco. He saw her looking at him and he made a smirk. She jerked her head back around and looked back at the teacher. She missed Arithmancy and jumped right into it. After the next hour she was able to finish all of her class work and homework. Giddy in her seat for the rest of the class, she looked around at the class. The only sixth years were Draco and Hermione. Then rest were seventh years, only one of which was from Gryffindor; Katie Bell. She waved 'hi' at her and Katie waved back. The rest of the students were from Ravenclaw, and Hermione didn't recognize them. She turned back around and saw Professor Vector, who was grading Hermione's homework. The professor gave Hermione a thumbs up and Hermione smiled. That usually meant that she had done well, but she didn't want to jump to any conclusions or anything.

The class was soon over and Hermione soon went to the next class before lunch: Transfiguration. She headed towards the class, which wasn't very far from where the Arithmancy classroom was. She entered and saw the most wonderful sight since the beginning of the day. Harry was sitting in the front of the back of the classroom, looking at a piece of parchment very secretively. She ran towards him and sat down in the seat. He immediately put the piece of parchment into one of his textbooks.

"Hey Harry, what do you have there?" she asked him curiously.

"N-nothing Hermione," Harry said, leaning on the textbook that he had put the note into. She became curious and snatched for it with her hands.

"Hermione don't," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so,"

"That's not a legitimate reason Harry,"

"Well, it's mine and I don't want you to see it,"

"Harry don't be ridiculous, give it here,"

"No, Hermione!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"Ugh, fine," she said. However she was joking. As soon as he looked the other way, she lunged forwards and knocked him off of his seat. He fell onto the floor and she opened his textbook. It wasn't soon enough, though, and he pushed her off of the chair and onto her own seat. He took the textbook and put it into his robes, as it was quite small. She sighed and turned away. She started giggling and then Harry joined in. They both began laughing until their stomachs hurt, or in their case, until the class started.

"Good morning class, please pull out your textbooks and turn to page 10. We will begin with something very easy. If done right, I might add," she said, "Now, you will each get a partner and use the spell located on page 10 and change the form of their nose to a different form. Try it until it works."

Since Ron wasn't in that Transfiguration class, Harry paired up with Hermione. They each practiced the spell multiple times on one another. Hermione got it right, and turned Harry's nose perfectly into a pig's nose many times. Harry, on the other hand, found it quite tricky and turned Hermione's nose into a dog's nose. She laughed when this happened and then she tried to change it back, but it evolved into a black bird's beak, and then she laughed even harder. They chuckled for at least five minutes until McGonagall came over.

"Excuse me, but what seems to be the problem?" the Professor asked. Hermione turned around and she gasped. "Oh, my. Oh well, that's an easy fix."

McGonagall then whipped out her wand. She waved it and muttered a spell that Harry couldn't quite make out. Hermione's nose then changed color and went back to its original form as a human nose.

"Thanks, Professor," Hermione said, looking extremely relieved. Hermione and Harry then waited in their seats until the class ended. When it did, they both rushed out to go to the Great Hall. They pushed past the people in the hallway until they reached the Great Hall. They sat at the Gryffindor table and waited for Ron.

"Where is he?" Harry asked Hermione. She shrugged and looked around. The other tables were filled with the other students chatting and eating. She couldn't see Ron anywhere, so she just gave up and grabbed a roll from the basket. She broke it in half and smoothed butter over it. As she popped the piece into her mouth, she saw Ginny walking in carrying at least ten books. She set them down and sighed.

"Hey guys. How're you doing?" she asked both Hermione and Harry.

"Great," Harry said.

"Good, I guess. How about you?" Hermione asked.

"Terrible. All of my classes are tough, and I don't have any study halls," Ginny said sadly. They all nodded and looked back at their food.

"Do you know where Ron is?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"No, I thought he was with you guys," she replied. They all got a curious look on their faces and then turned back to their food.

Then suddenly Ron came running in carrying something long in his hands, He came in and set it down on the table.

'Hey guys, sorry I'm late, but I just got this thing from Errol," Ron said, showing what it was. Everyone gasped. It was a Nimbus 2001.

"How in the _world_ did you get this?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I think it was from mum. Did you know about this Ginny?" Ron asked Ginny. She shook her head.

"Mum didn't say anything. I highly doubt it," Ginny replied. They all sat and wondered until Hermione noticed Harry trying to hide a smile. She leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Did you do this?" she asked quietly. He nodded, smiling. "Oh my gosh, when are you going to tell Ron?"

"Tell Ron what?" Ron asked.

"Uh—um, nothing, I think," Hermione replied. She looked at Harry. He smiled and then spoke.  
"I got you the broom, Ron," Harry said. Ron's face went white so that all his freckles were visible. He then smiled.

"You're joking, right?" he asked Harry. Harry shook his head. "WHAT?!"

Ron shouted happily and Harry smiled and stood up. Ron gave him a hug and then sat down.

"When did you buy it?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well, I bought it before the school year, and I mailed it to your mum and told her to mail it to you." Harry replied.

"Oh my gosh," Ron said, at a loss for words.

"Ha ha, well, I wanted it to be a surprise," Harry said.

"Thank you so much Harry," Ron said.

"Sure thing, Ron, anything for a friend," harry responded. Hermione sat in her seat and smiled. Harry was such a nice friend. He _always_ thought of others before. She ate her roll in silence as she watched Ron admiring his broom.

Soon lunch was over and Hermione went to her afternoon classes, which were just study halls on Monday, but Potions on Thursday's. She headed towards her first study hall, which was with McGonagall. She entered the classroom sat down. After that study hall was one with Professor Trelawney. She sighed and prepared herself for some serious weirdness.

After school, Hermione walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed. She fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake until the next morning. As she got up, she prepared herself for day ahead of her, and having to deal with Draco during detention.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys like it! Sorry I couldn't get to detention yet, but I needed to lay out the schedule first. And chapter four will include detention, so hand tight, it's gonna get good :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy guys! I finally have this chapter finished! This is where it gets good!**

* * *

Hermione walked towards the Head's meeting at 7 o' clock. She brushed her soft brown hair out of her eyes and entered the room. McGonagall and Professor Snape were there, along with, of course, Draco.

"Hello Ms. Granger, have a seat," Snape said, motioning to one of the many chairs at the table. "We have just one thing to talk about,"

"Like?" Hermione asked as she sat down.

"Well, control over the Prefects," Minerva said. "I hear you forgot to instruct the Prefects on carriage control and leading the students."

Hermione mentally slapped herself and lit her hair on fire. _Oh in the name of all magic _how_ did I forget?!_ She thought. She felt like an idiot that she forgot, and she was going to regret it.

"I believe that you and Mr. Malfoy forgot to direct the Prefects in order to maintain, peace, when the students were coming to Hogwarts," Snape said. "Now, I do believe that you and Mr. Malfoy will give more of an effort. We can give you the privilege, and we can take it away just as easy."

Hermione nodded. She took full responsibility for her stupidity. Well, at least half. The other half belonged to Draco. She could believe that Draco forgot, but she was dumbfounded that she had.

"Now, we do not take these situations lightly," McGonagall said. "I am going to assign you're previous one detention into 5 detentions. They will be served all this week along with one more on Monday."

Hermione's mouth was a gaping open, along with Draco's.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry _too_ too much," McGonagall said. "The detentions will not be on your permanent record. However I hope you two will not make such silly mistakes in the future. That will be all. For now."

Snape and McGonagall walked out and shut the door behind them. Draco and Hermione sat in their seats, astonished.

"Oh, and one more thing." McGonagall said, opening the door. "The detentions you will be serving will be served together. If you do not participate, you will be assigned more detentions until you know how to behave properly. "

She then shut the door with an unintentionally loud thud. They both jumped in their seats. They then sat in their chairs, staring at their palms. They sat there until breakfast was beginning to start. They both walked out of the room and entered the Great Hall. Hermione sat down and was greeted by Harry and Ron.

"How was the meeting?" Harry asked her.

"Completely and utterly terrible. I was assigned 5 detentions along with Draco for not directing the Prefects." Hermione complained. "It was stupid of me, I know, but_ 5_ detentions?"

"That's ridiculous." Ron said. "Do you have to serve them together?"

"Yes, which is even worse." she replied. "But at least they aren't on my permanent record."

"That's a slight upside." Harry said.

"I guess so." Hermione responded.

They all sighed simultaneously and looked at their food. Hermione grabbed a plate of pancakes and a bottle of syrup. She scooped into them and practically shoved them into her mouth. She ate them all in one minute flat. She looked at Harry and Ron, who were staring at her like she was a Slytherin.

"What?" she said, picking up a glass of milk.

"Nothing, just, I've never seen a girl eat a whole plate of pancakes that fast in my whole life." Ron said. Hermione laughed and chugged the glass of milk.

"I'm a stress eater," Hermione said back. Then the flurry of owls flew into the Great Hall and dropped down their mail. Hermione received one and opened it up. It was from her mother. It read:

_Hermione! I cannot believe you could do this! Five detentions are a disgrace! I hope you are ashamed of yourself. Your father and I are going to decide your punishment when you get home! _

_ Love, Mommy_

Hermione groaned. She took the letter and ripped it in half. She then saw that Draco had a letter as well and had a confused yet mad look on his face. He threw the letter down on the table and muttered a spell and the letter burst into flames. She silently laughed then stopped herself. Why was she laughing? He's not funny. At _all_. She focused her attention back on her food. She had finished the pancakes, but had gotten a large plate of bacon. She chomped into the crispy goodness and after eating the whole plate, licked her lips. She then left the Great Hall early so she could get her things for class and not be late.

* * *

As she walked down to McGonagall's classroom, she mentally solidified her defensive walls, preparing to come up with any come-backs necessary. A solid barrier was set up to deflect any insults that would come her way.

She reached the classroom and entered. Draco—as it seemed he always is—was already there.

"Finally, you're here." McGonagall said. "You will both be in the library sorting books."

She directed them to the door and then they walked out and headed towards the library. They soon reached it and entered. The library was huge. There were at least 30 rows on the left and right side of the room that were chock full of books and reached the ceiling.

"There is a cart which you will get the books off of. Put them in the correct place they go in. Once the cart is empty, you may leave. That will be all." McGonagall said, heading out.

Hermione sighed. This was not one of the enchanted parts of the library where the book magically went to where ever it needed to be. This was one where you had to put it in the correct spot manually. Hermione spotted the cart to the left of her. _Wait, one?_ She thought.

"Professor, there's only one book cart," Hermione said.

"Yes, well Ms. Granger, you might _actually _have to _share_ a cart," McGonagall said with a smirk. She walked out of the library and down the hall, leaving Hermione and Draco alone, since the weather was nice and everyone else was outside.

"Well, let's get started," Hermione said to herself, pushing the cart towards the first row on the left. "Let's see. Well, the first number on the book corresponds to the shelf, and the second number corresponds with the section."

The shelves were extremely close to each other, so Hermione left the cart behind. She felt trapped between the shelves when she was putting the books back, so she tried to be as fast as she could. She placed the four books where they needed to go, and then she shifted herself out of the shelf.

"You do know, Granger, that we're supposed to do this together, or else we'll get another set of detentions?" Draco said.

"Well then don't just stand, come get a bloody book and put it where it needs to be!" Hermione said back, gesturing to the cart. He picked up a book and shoved Hermione out of the way.

"Excuse me?!" Hermione said. He didn't bother with her and placed the book in its corresponding place. He walked out and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and went back into the shelf. She checked looked at the book and was surprised that it was actually right. She exited the shelf and found Draco looking at her with an are-you-stupid look. She—again—rolled her eyes and walked out of the shelf.

Hermione looked out of one of the small windows and sighed a long, deep breath. Quidditch tryouts were happening right then. She wanted so badly to cheer Ron on during the tryouts. And Harry. He was important too. She spotted Ron knocking the Quaffle out of the way of the goalpost, but not very quickly, as he hit it away with the end of his broom. She watched on the other side of the field as Cormac McLaggen caught the Quaffle with one hand and threw it back.

* * *

They sorted books for the next nearly hour and a half, until finally, they were at the last book.

"I'll do Granger. Wouldn't want you messing up, now, do we?" Draco said, grabbing the book out of Hermione's hands. He walked into the shelf and was placing the book when Hermione noticed that he was placing the book in the wrong part of the shelf.

"Malfoy, you might want to put it in the correct place," she said as she entered the shelf and snatched the book back from Draco. The book was on the top shelf, so she reached up to the top and placed the book where it needed to be, stretching with all her might. She let out a breath as she relaxed her muscles.

"That's how it's done, Malfoy," Hermione said, shoving her finger onto Draco's chest. She looked at his face in the afternoon sun, the way the light highlighted his masculine structures, the way it made his hair glisten, giving it a silvery glow.

Then he looked at _her_ in the sunlight, and noted the way her brown eyes looked like gems, the way her soft brown hair sparkled, and the way her face in the light was emphasized and showed off her delicate features.

Suddenly—and neither of them can remember what exactly happened, nor why they came to do it—Hermione and Draco both rapidly leaned in and their lips touched. Hermione's so called 'defensive walls' were melted away and swiped from her mind and replaced with explosive fireworks. She laid her hands on his shoulders and leaned in even more. His arms wrapped around her waist and their heads tilted in. They stayed this way for nearly a minute, both their minds filled with a burning passion of love.

Then, Hermione's eyes snapped open, and her hands left Draco's shoulders. His eyes lifted up and his arms escaped from Hermione's waist. Their lips separated and Hermione looked at Draco. She then looked around at what was happening.

"Uh. I, uh…" Hermione stuttered. She backed away and looked at him. His eyes were wide and all the color was wiped from his face. "Um…"

She looked at the door and thanked Merlin. She ran and hit though the doors and into the corridor. Pounding down the hallway, her breath got more fast and shallow. She frantically found her way to the corridor that led to the other corridor which led to another corridor. She then ran up the stairs for what seemed like forever and threw open the door. She sat on the couch in the living room and tried to slow her breath down.

_What just happened? I can't believe I just did that! What even made me do it?! Was he just that, that, charming?! No, get your crap together Hermione, you didn't do it consciously, you were just exhausted from being inside for so long. Yes, that's what happened. Or was it what happened? I mean, he wasn't coming on to me or anything, was he? Was I? I mean, one of us had to. Why else would we have been snogging? No, we weren't snogging. Well, were we? I mean, we got pretty into it, and neither of us tried to stop it, so I guess. I just can't believe that we were actually doing that. UGH! _Hermione's thoughts raced through her mind like a racecar. She shook her head and buried her face in her palms.

Just then the door opened and in came Draco, surprised to see Hermione sitting on the couch. She prepared herself for the worst of his insults and nagging, but it never came_. _He just simply looked at her for just a moment, and then walked into his room. She stared at the door for quite some time until she snapped her brain back to reality. Standing up, she opened the door to her room. She shut the door behind her, walked in, and collapsed onto her bed. Breathing out, she thought about what Harry—or anybody else for that matter—found out about their kiss. Hermione sighed and thought, _Ugh, what did I just do? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I didn't write an author's note on the last story, just because i wanted to keep you guys hanging :) I hope you all like it so far, and I really appreciate all the good reviews you guys give me! A lot happens in this chapter, so brace yourself!**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling emotionally exhausted. Then she realized that it was 7:00. She looked around the room, which was filled with the light that was pouring from the large window. She got up quickly and walked towards the window. The lake below looked like a blue gem that was sparkling in the morning light. She spotted an object flying towards the window and she recognized it as an owl. She wondered how it was going to fly in, as the window was unable to open, but suddenly the owl flew in through the window and landed on Hermione's table.

She walked over to it and picked up the letter it was carrying. The owl hooted and flew away. She opened the letter and read it. _Thank Merlin's beard._ Hermione said to herself. The letter was from Professor McGonagall, and it stated that the Head's meetings would only take place on Monday's from now on. She let out a breath of fresh air and sat back down on the bed. _Now I won't have to see him in the morning. Not that I don't see him all the time._ She thought. She got up and headed towards her shower. She turned it on and waited for the water to come pouring out of the four different shower heads. But it didn't. There was just a quiet clinking noise. Hermione groaned. She needed to take a shower. There was no exception. The only places she could think of thought she had to quickly rule out—the Prefects shower was designated for Prefects only, and for the Gryffindor showers, you needed to know the password, which Hermione did not.

"Come one!" Hermione said aloud as she realized the only other place she could take a shower at was the only place she didn't want to ever step foot into—Draco's room. _No, you can't Hermione, he is a boy, and I am a girl. I do not take showers in his bathroom. But, then again, I _need_ to shower. COME ON! FOR MAGIC'S SAKE, WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO _NOT_ TURN OUT THE WAY I PLANNED?! _Hermione thought as she got a towel.

She opened the door to the living room and walked into it. She spotted Draco's room right across the room, and she braced herself to apologize for yesterday and just ask politely. If he said no, then Hermione was just going to have to find somewhere else, even if she had to shower in Hogwarts' Lake with the Merpeople. She slowly opened the door and saw his room. It was an exact replica of hers; then again, it was a transgender room. Not seeing Draco in his bedroom, she walked as slow as she dared towards the other door that led to the bathroom. She finally reached it and tried to open the door. It was locked. Hermione pulled out her wand—she slept with it in her pocket, even though it was slightly uncomfortable at times. _Alohomora, _Hermione thought. The door clicked and it was now unlocked. _What am I doing?_ Hermione thought as she slowly opened the door. When it became slightly opened, Hermione couldn't see anything, as there was mist everywhere. _Wait, why is there mist? Oh, no. _she thought. The shower was running, and it created mist that covered the entire bathroom in a blanket. She muttered the spell 'Lumos', and light emitted from her wand, She could sort of see know, but it didn't help much, so she just muttered 'Nox' and the light went out. Then, all of a sudden, the shower was turned off. Hermione froze. The curtain opened and out came Draco wearing a towel. Hermione's breath was sucked out of her lungs when she saw him.

His body, as he just came out of the shower, was wet and glistening. She noticed his torso—as his other half was covered up—which was _much_ more muscular than Hermione thought. He had very large, muscled arms, Hermione saw. Her eyes then went inwards to his chest, which was very muscly and strong-looking, and looked as if it were sculpted by a craftsman. Her eyes led down and met his stomach that was flat with what, Hermione considered, a full-on six pack that was clearly definable. There were small beads of water all over his body, making his pale skin seem sexy. Her tongue became dry and her stomach lurched forwards.

"Merlin's beard," Hermione whispered. She then caught herself as Draco's head snapped to the direction of Hermione. She backed away out of the frame of the door as fast as she could. Trying not to make noise, she half-ran to the door, which was already opened. She walked out, closing the door behind her. She heard Draco say something, but she paid no attention to him. She ran to her door and entered her room.

_What was I just doing? Staring at him? I mean, what's not to stare at, right? No, snap out of it Hermione! He is not attractive. Is he? I mean, he had a bloody great body. NO, Hermione, stop it! You don't like him! You never did, or do! SNAP OUT OF IT!_ Hermione thought as she entered her bathroom again, praying to Merlin that it would work. She turned it on and—to her dismay—didn't work again. She almost screamed, but then found a solution.

Hoping it would work, Hermione took her clothes off. She took her wand in hand and spoke.

"Aguamenti," she said, and held back a scream when the water emitted from her wand. At first it was freezing cold, but then it became warm. She ran it over her body and through her hair. She was able to wash her body and hair, and was relieved when her 'shower' was over.

Quickly she changed into her robes and went into the living room, books in hand. Before she could open the door to the stairwell, a voice interrupted her.

"Granger, would you mind sitting down? I'd like to talk about what happened yesterday," Draco said, trying to sound rude.

"Sure," Hermione said, walking over to sit down. She did and then Draco spoke again.

"I, uh, I don't think that yesterday we were ourselves. Maybe from not getting enough air, or something else," Draco said.

"Yes, I agree, totally," Hermione said back. She wanted this conversation to be over already, so she got up. He stood up too.

"Also, Granger, I couldn't help but ask, did you ever, walk into my room this morning?" Draco asked crudely.

"Uh…No, of course not," Hermione said, getting ditracted by his tight shirt. She would never be able to look at him the same way again.

They then shared another moment, just like they did in the library, when they saw each other in a completely different light. Where they saw each other as attractive. As possible—note, possible—options for girlfriend/boyfriend material. Staring at each other for the longest time, Hermione walked towards Draco. He took a step forward as well.

They were inches apart and their heads were leaning in slowly, when Draco suddenly stepped forward even more and their lips met. Hermione's books dropped to the floor in a heap. Draco's arms wrapped around Hermione's waist and Hermione's hands landed on Draco's shoulders—just like the library. Hermione pushed forward and her lips opened. Draco's brain complied what was going to happen, and he opened his mouth as well. Their lips came together again, but this time; they were more organized, their lips interconnecting over each other.

Hermione's defensive walls were yet again blown apart by the fireworks of her burning passion. Hermione let out a moan from her throat and slid her hands down Draco's back, feeling his strong back muscles with her nails. He shuddered and pulled Hermione in by her waist. They kissed with more ferocity now, separating only to catch their breath. Sparklers dazzled their thoughts and danced in their minds.

They separated for the final time and looked at each other, gasping for air. They both admired each other's faces. Hermione smiled and sat back down on the couch. He sat down too.

"That was…um…sufficient," Hermione said.

"Yes, quite," Draco said.

"So, does this mean, we're, like, a couple or something?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound awkward.

"Well, if you want to. I mean, we _did _just kinda kiss each other," Draco said, chuckling.

Hermione would consider it more than kissing. It was making out, as much as she hated too admit it, though.

"I would want to do that, I guess," Hermione said back. "Only if you want to, though."

"Sure," Draco said. There was an odd silence that lasted forever.

"Okay…so, are we, like, a couple now, or something?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we can't tell your friends, or mine," Draco said plainly.

"Yes, I agree. Maybe we should just keep it a secret, for now," Hermione explained. Draco nodded.

"So, should we make it seem like we hate each other?" Draco asked.

"Definitely," Hermione said, nodding. She stood up, along with him. She picked up her books and then looked at him.

"Should we, um, kiss, again?" she asked him.

"Sure," Draco said, leaning in again. She did the same and they gave each other a long peck on the lips.

She waved goodbye and opened the door. She closed it behind her and sighed, smiling. The smiling then faded and a realization hit her. Hermione thought, _What did I just do?_

* * *

**I hoped you all liked it! I told you there was a lot happening in this chapter! :D Sorry it's so short, but I'll make the next one much longer. And don't worry, it gets even better in the next one ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy guys, sorry about the small wait, but it was worth it! I'll save the talking for later-cuz you've got some reading to do!**

* * *

Hermione stood at the top of the stairs in a mild daze. As she walked to the Great Hall, she thought about what the _heck _she had just done with Draco.

_I was making out with him. Is that bad? Do I even have feelings for him? The make out session we just had explains some of that, I guess. There was so much passion in it, so much…ugh; I hate to say the word. L-l-l-l-love. I mean, Merlin's beard, there were bloody fireworks going off in my head when we kissed! I never felt that way when Krum and I kissed…When I kissed with Krum, it was bland, and he put no emotion into it, like he was bored. When I kissed with Draco, I could _feel _the passion in his kissing. But, what do I see in him? I think he meets all the requirements. Intellectually advanced? Check. Looks? _Definite _bloody check. Responsibility? Could use some work, but overall good. Character? I don't know. He was terrible to me in our previous years, what makes him different know? He wasn't as mean as he usually is, I guess. There were barely any insults at all. Maybe the occasional annoyance, but that's a given with him. He seems nice enough to make a boyfriend. Well, we _did _just make it official back in our room…Maybe we'll talk tonight. Yes, that's when I'll do it. _

By the time Hermione was done thinking, she had reached the Great Hall. She sat down next to Harry.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said.

"H-hey guys," Hermione replied. Ginny waved hi, as well as Ron, and Hermione grabbed cup of orange juice from the table and took small sips while she listened to Harry and Ginny talk to Ron about tryouts.

"Oh my gosh, I'm an idiot. How did tryouts turn out?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her with a sad look on her face. "No, but you were so good!"

"Thanks, but apparently I wasn't good enough," Ron said. "Cormac beat me out."

Hermione tried to act stunned, but knew deep down that Cormac was going to get it from the start. He's much more agile and quick-thinking on the field. Ron is clumsier, but he's still good enough to be Keeper.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to cheer you on, Ron," Hermione said. "I was in detention with Malfo—"

Hermione remembered what had happened in the detention and her stomach felt like someone punched it.

"Yeah, Malfoy," Ginny said, laughing awkwardly. Hermione cursed herself and drank more of her juice. She looked down the table and saw Cormac. He looked at her and jolted his eyebrows up then down quickly. She tried to roll her eyes, but found herself unable to do so, distracted by his wonderful face. Hermione couldn't argue, Cormac was hot stuff. Almost every girl in her year wanted to date him, but he had said no to their offers. He never asked anyone out, but he was awfully being strange to Hermione. She got a confused look on her face and looked at the table until the lunch was over. When it was over, she headed towards her first class. She arrived rather quickly and was the first one there.

"Hello Ms. Granger, how're you doing this morning?" Sprout asked Hermione.

"Fine, thank you Professor," Hermione responded. She looked at all the different plants and flowers in the greenhouse. They each looked the same and gave off their own scent, some of which make Hermione want to gag. She viewed each one until a body brushed up against hers.

"Hey Hermione," Cormac said, leaning against her.

"Hello Cormac," Hermione replied. She inched away from him slowly, but he stayed the same length away from her—which wasn't that far, as he was nearly pressing against her—no matter where she moved. "H-how was your day so far?"

"Fine Hermione, thanks for, asking," Cormac said back, holding his hands behind his back. Hermione chuckled for some odd, odd reason and thanked Merlin when the rest of the students filed in and Sprout started the class. That day they learned how to turn an herbs leaves—Hermione couldn't pronounce the name—into a potion for healing chapped lips. Hermione couldn't figure out _when _or why someone would use this, but she still took a vial of it home with her, as did the rest of the class.

As Hermione plopped the vial into her pocket, she thought about later tonight, when she would talk to Draco. Discussing their relationship was going to be harder than she thought. Talking about relationships period was hard, but if the relationship has lasted only a day, that was almost impossible.

She breezed through the rest of her classes with no problem. She won 40 points for Gryffindor during Charms; she got a thumbs up from the teacher in Arithmancy, and turned Harry's hair blue during Transfiguration. Overall it was a pretty successful morning, and Hermione was glad when she was able to go to lunch.

"Hey Hermione, haven't seen you in a while," Hermione heard someone say behind her. She turned around and saw Neville Longbottom. She smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down. "How've you been lately?"

"Good, good," Hermione said. "How's your grandma doing?"

"Fine, she got down with the flu before I left," Neville said. "But she still came."

"Well that's good, I hope she feels better," Hermione said. Neville thanked her and smiled. Neville and her and Harry, along with Ron and Ginny, talked about school so far and how they hated teachers. They talked for quite some time until a loud explosion that came from the end of the table interrupted them. They all looked down simultaneously and saw Seamus Finnegan. He was—again—trying to do a charm or spell when it backfired. Hermione saw that his eyebrows were singed off, just like in their first year, and that his face was covered in soot. She laughed and saw him walk away, shooting curses left and right.

Lunch was soon over and Hermione walked out, holding her books with her and talking to Ginny. They parted ways, Ginny going to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Hermione headed to a study hall in McGonagall's room.

After some walking, Hermione entered the classroom and sat down where she sat in Transfiguration class. As soon as she sat down, a note hit her head and landed on the table. She opened it up and it revealed a picture of the Gryffindor symbol and the Slytherin symbol, with a plus between the two, then an equal's sign at the end, which led to a big red heart. She smiled to herself and looked around. She saw Draco sitting in his seat, which was in front of her two seats, smiling at her. _That's something you don't see every day, _Hermione thought.

The class started and for the rest of the class Hermione finished all of her homework. As soon as she was done, she let out a sigh and dropped her quill onto the desk. She sat in silence for the rest of the class until it was dismissed and she could go to another study hall in the Divination room.

Hermione reached the class and sat down at the table farthest away from Professor Trelawney. Sighing, she reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment. She copied all of her notes from her previous classes again. After that, her hand ached from all the rewriting. Just like in the previous study hall, Hermione then just sat there until the class was over. Excited—yet scared—for her confrontation with Draco, Hermione rushed back to her room as quick as she could.

Her feet stomped on the stone floor as she hurried towards her common room. Pounding up the stairs, she reached the door, out of breath, but not exhausted. She took a moment to catch her breath before she opened the door, revealing that the room was empty. She dropped her things down onto the ground and sat on the couch, waiting for Draco. After about an hour of waiting, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Hermione, wake up!" Draco said to Hermione, gently shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and yawned, looking at Draco, who was smiling down at her. Rubbing her eyelids, she sat up and looked at him. His blue eyes were sparkling at her.

"What took you so," Hermione asked, yawning, "long?"

"I just had to, tie up some loose ends," Draco responded, winking at her. She got a weird question on her face but then shoved the odd response away to talk about more pressing matters.

"So…um…can you, sit down?" She asked him. He did, awfully close to her. She scooted in closer as well and spoke. "What, do you like about me?"

Draco answered the question faster than she anticipated.

"I like your brains. You're responsible, brave, you have a great personality, too," Draco replied. "And your look, of course."

Hermione was dumbfounded that he answered the question so fast. She sat in shock as he pulled her hand and intertwined it with hers. In her head she smiled. _He must've been thinking about this beforehand, how else could he have come up with those things on the fly? But is that a bad thing? Maybe he really does care…Maybe he's not just a jerk…I don't love him yet, or do I? I'll think about it later…_Hermione thought.

"It that a good enough answer?" He said. She nodded at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "All that for a brush on the cheek?"

Hermione giggled and kissed him again, only this time she aimed for the lips. Their lips clashed, but Hermione retracted and stood up. He let out a huff and she laughed. He stood up as well and walked up to her. He was inches from her face and leaning in when she tapped his chest with her finger and skipped away from him, heading towards her door.

"Oh, no you don't!" Draco said teasingly, running towards her. She snickered and opened the door and sprinted in. He ran after her. She screamed playfully and ran into the bathroom and entered the shower and closed the curtain. She shushed her breathing.

"I wonder where Granger could be…" Draco said, standing right in front of the shower curtain, his murky silhouette visible. She chuckled but then covered her mouth. The curtain was torn open and Draco charged in and faced Hermione. They looked at each other until Hermione pulled Draco in for a kiss.

They kissed again like they did in the library, with Draco's arms around Hermione's waist and Hermione's hands on Draco's shoulders. Their lips again intertwined like earlier, and their heads tilted each left and right. Hermione's tongue soon came into the picture, and it brushed against Draco's bottom lip, looking for entry. He opened a way for it and soon her tongue was lightly hitting Draco's. Hermione laughed in her head.

She remembered a Muggle television show that aired in America that had a skit in which a family continuously French kissed each other sloppily. It had made her almost gag, and she had sworn to herself never to kiss like that again. But this wasn't the sloppy kissing Hermione saw on T.V. It was clean and precise, not disgusting.

Hermione's hands slid down Draco's back—this time intentionally dragging her nails across his muscles—and landed at his bottom. She gently grabbed his posterior and pressed her hands against it. He laughed and looked at her.

"Where'd you see that move before?" he said playfully. She blushed and giggled. She was about to speak when he cut her off with a kiss. They continued snogging, their tongues occasionally dancing on each other's mouths, when Draco stepped back. Hermione wondered why he was when suddenly it became clear.

Draco moved his arms down to his waist and his hands wrapped around the bottom of his shirt. He pulled it up and over his head, dropping it onto the floor. Hermione looked at his body again and her stomach lurched forward again.

His arms were out, making them even bigger than they looked before. His ripped, six-pack stomach was moving in and out, showing that he was breathing fast. She blushed and he smiled.

"I lied, I did see you in the bathroom this morning," Hermione said as she ran her hand down Draco's smooth chest that felt like marble. "And I must say, very impressive."

"Thanks," Draco said, flexing his arms. She giggled and drew him in. They kissed again, Hermione running her hands across whole body. She was drawing in his complexion when she suddenly remembered something that she had sworn to her parents ever since she had turned 16.

"D-D-D-Draco," she said, him moving his kisses down to her neck. She moaned, but gained her composure. "I, I can't do this."

Draco stopped, leaned back, and looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. He stepped back and picked up his shirt.

"Well, jeez Granger, I wish you wouldn't have led me on like that," he said, putting his shirt back on. "Why don't you want to?"

Hermione tried to piece together what she wanted to say.

"It's just that, I made a promise to my parents that I would never have sex before I was married. I know it's weird and old fashioned, but I made a promise. I still l—" Hermione caught herself. She wasn't sure if now was the time to say it, but was she supposed to say—like? "Love you, I just don't want to break that promise."

Draco let out a sigh and shook his head in agreement.

"So you're not mad at me?" Hermione said. Draco laughed and took her hand.

"Of course not," he said. "I would never be mad at you about something that's important to you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. All of the sudden, Hermione's thoughts backtracked. _Is he moving too fast in this relationship? We've been together for a day now and he's saying stuff like that? Or maybe, he really is nice. Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, down inside… _Hermione thought. _But I guess our relationship is okay. Ha ha, who am I kidding, it's pretty bloody fantastic for the first day!_

Hermione, of course, spoke too soon.

They walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand, and went into the living room and sat down on the couch. They looked at each other for what Hermione thought of as way too long.

"Oh, come 'ere," she said, and drew him in. They snogged for a couple minutes until there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Draco said as he stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and it revealed none other than Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy spoke, and Hermione cringed when she heard it. "Hey Drakey, ready for our date?"

* * *

**Well, a looot happened in this chapter...And as Draco said, sorry for leading some of you guys on like that! Even though everybody else thinks Hermione always has sex, I think of her as more of a "good" girl. Don't worry though. There'll be some more make outs as in chapters to come! And sorry for the cliffhanger, but you'll just have to wait and see what happens! :DDDDD**


End file.
